Nostalgia
by Leara Ryddle
Summary: Alguna vez te has sentido atada a alguien, o a algo? pues esta es tu historia, por favor pasen a leerla y dejen Reviews.


Desafortunadamente Harry Potter y todo lo que tenga que ver con el no es mio, (si no el sería mi novio).

Este fic esta basado en la canción El universo sobre mí de Amaral, es una canción que me gusta mucho y en un momento en el que no tenía nada que hacer salió esto, espero no solo les guste si no que lo entiendan.

¿Alguna vez te has sentido atado a tu vida, o a tus personas amadas, o hasta por tus propios sentimientos, o a cualquier otra cosa? pues esta es tu historia.

"**_NOSTALGIA"_**

En un edificio se puede observar un departamento, en él se esta llevando a cabo una fiesta, es el departamento de la señorita Hermione Granger y celebran un aniversario mas de su nacimiento.

La oscuridad comienza a cubrir la ciudad y se puede observar como todos los invitados empiezan a marcharse.

------------------POV. Hermione----------------

Es gracioso ver que de lo que hace algunas horas fue un maravilloso pastel, ahora tan solo sea un pequeño pedazo con una vela que se sigue consumiendo en él.

_Sólo queda una vela  
Encendida en medio de la tarta  
Y se quiere consumir_

Otro año ya pasó, pero la vida cada vez se me hace mas predecible, ya no encuentro una razón para festejar otro año de vida, si este a sido igual que el anterior y tan solo es una rutina. Para levantarme ya no tengo ni las ganas, ni las fuerzas necesarias, y sin embargo sigo aquí, esperando a que la vida siga pasando ante mis ojos.

Comienza a anochecer, y todos empiezan a irse a su hogar, ya casi mi casa esta sola, como es de costumbre, el frío y la soledad vuelven a adueñarse de ella, solo una persona se queda a mi lado, pero aún no lo entiendo, no sé por que sigues conmigo¿aún no lo puedes comprender¿Aún no lo asimilas? O simplemente no lo aceptas.

Te sientas frente de mí y tan solo te me quedas viendo, yo siento tu mirada y volteo, pero no sé que decirte y únicamente te sonrío, es la actitud que siempre tomo para que nadie se de cuenta de lo que siento, prefiero que todos crean que soy muy feliz, pero en realidad llevo mucho tiempo sin sonreír en realidad, y cada vez me cuesta mas fingir.

_Ya se van los invitados  
Tú y yo nos miramos  
Sin saber bien que decir  
Nada que descubra lo que siento  
Que este día fue perfecto y parezco tan feliz  
Nada como que hace mucho tiempo  
Que me cuesta sonreír_

Esta vida lleva un ritmo tan acelerado, tan solo vives esperando que no pase el tiempo, pero cuando vez ya han pasado días, y después semanas, es tan solo como una melodía acelerada, pero la vida no acaba, cada segundo muchas personas terminan su destino, pero también comienza para otras, esto es como una canción que no se acaba y se vuelve a repetir una y otra vez.

_Una broma del destino  
Una melodía acelerada  
En una canción que nunca acaba_

Tengo a todas estas maravillosas personas a mi alrededor, a mis amigos y a ti Harry que siempre están conmigo, pero aún así me sigo sintiendo sola, sé que me quieres y arias lo que fuera por que yo te quisiera igual pero simplemente no puedo.

Aveces pienso que estoy a kilómetros de distancia de las personas aunque este con ellas, y no pueden entender que me siento tan solo en medio de un montón de gente, quisiera alguien que lo comprendiera, y que en realidad supiera como me siento.

_Ya he tenido suficiente  
Necesito a alguien que comprenda  
Que estoy sola en medio de un montón de gente_

_Que puedo hacer...  
_

Me acuerdo de cuando era más pequeña y tenía ilusiones recuerdo todos los hermosos momentos que viví, siempre tenía una ilusión, sueños, tenía un motivo para vivir, dormía deseando ver un nuevo amanecer, para poder jugar, divertirme y estar con todas las personas que quería, junto con mis amigos jugaba, solo esperando el futuro, con nuestros juguetes podríamos lograr cualquier cosa, esos maravillosos instrumentos siempre terminaban rotos, pero ahora que vivo mi presente solo quiero regresar al pasado.

Mi maravilloso pasado, recuerdo a todos los bailes que asistí, todos mis romances locos y la preocupación que tenía por siempre lucir bien, todos esos sueños y esas luchas por lograrlos, siempre al lado de las personas que apreciaba

_Todos los juguetes rotos  
Todos los amantes locos  
Todos los zapatos de charol  
_

Y aún sola cuanto me divertía mi imaginación me ayudaba a crear un mundo maravilloso en donde solo estaba yo, con tan solo unas muñecas y una casita, era tan feliz.

_Todas las casitas de muñecas  
Donde celebraba fiestas  
Donde solo estaba yo  
_

Entonces todos los sueños creí que se podía cumplir, los veranos estaban llenos de amor era como un espíritu que venia y hacia que todos se enamoraran, lo extraño tanto, quisiera que volviera a mi vida a darme una razón para seguir.

Vuelve espíritu olvidado Del verano del amor 

Llega un momento en tu vida en el que te sientes tan atada a la rutina que vas desarrollando día con día, sientes que todas las personas que te rodean te van llenando de cadenas que te unen a ellos, pero cada vez son mas pesadas, ya no puedo ni quiero vivir con ellas, pero hay una de ellas que es la que mas siento, la que tengo por miedo a lastimarte, haz sido tan lindo conmigo, siempre me haz apoyado, pero yo no puedo corresponderte como quisieras, parece que el destino tan solo juega con nuestra vida.

Tengo ganas de dejar todo atrás, y empezar una nueva vida, en algún lugar donde no este atada a nada ni a nadie, donde pueda correr, gritar y vivir mi vida sin temor a nada, donde en la noche el único refugio que necesite sea el cielo estrellado y mi único acompañante, el universo.

_Quiero vivir, quiero gritar  
Quiero sentir el universo sobre mi  
Quiero correr en libertad  
Quiero llorar de felicidad_

Quisiera encontrar un sitio donde no tenga que seguir ninguna regla y pueda ser totalmente feliz, donde me sintiera que soy libra de hacer y sentir lo que en realidad quiero y no vivir atada a una formada de vida en el que no hay tiempo para soñar.

_Quiero vivir  
Quiero sentir el universo sobre mí  
Como un naufrago en el mar  
Quiero encontrar...  
Mi sitio...  
_

Pero creo que es tiempo de dejar de soñar en un mundo que no existe y tratar de disfrutar lo que tengo.

_Sólo queda una vela  
Encendida en medio de la tarta  
Y se quiere consumir_

------------------------------------

Muy bien eso es todo, quisiera saber que es lo que piensan, por favor dejen sus críticas, enserio me gustaría saber si le entendieron, por que he preguntado y aún no llego a inguna conclusión, o por lo menos diganme que lo leyeron si?.

Y ya como último, quiero darle las gracias, a una amiga que me tiene muy vigilada, y en parte por ella la subí, muchas gracias.

Bye.


End file.
